


公关危机

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: ——是什么让世界第一侦探忽略了最简单的那个可能？——是绿红的闪光太过耀眼。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	公关危机

**Author's Note:**

> 含kylewally和一点点superbat暗示

1.

在布鲁斯踏着仿佛漫步在阳光沙滩上的步伐，戴着副遮住大半张脸（和脸上那块淤青）的墨镜，坐上真皮的完美符合人体力学的扶手椅，并一觉睡掉大半个他不得不出席的会议之前，他还认为今天是个美好的一天。

不是说真的那么美好，毕竟昨天他刚和鳄鱼人来了一场大战，凌晨花了三个小时预测和跟踪陨石雨的落点防止灾害，早上又被卢修斯狂轰滥炸地哄起床，还要坐在会议室里听那些愚蠢又无聊至极的争吵。

但比起他接起夜翼的紧急通讯之后发生的一切事情，这个风平浪静的早晨真的是再美好不过了。

【B，你最好看一下今天的新闻。】迪克的声音里带着一丝恐慌。

那一点点的睡意朦胧瞬间被惊醒了，布鲁斯睁开眼，顾不上董事会其他人不满的眼神，从口袋里掏出手机。

那连上网络的两秒钟被拉到了无限长，迪克没说哪家的新闻，所以这一定是个上了无数头条的大消息，蝙蝠神经从莱克斯参与竞选总统*，一路过敏到小丑屠杀星球日报*，最后在大都会惨遭炸毁*之前，头条新闻蜂拥着跳了出来。

【绿灯侠和闪电侠公开出柜】

【远在太空中的无声告白——绿灯侠❤闪电侠】

【13吨铁陨石见证超级英雄的浪漫告白】

“……”

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，挤出一个笑脸来。

“你们继续，我朋友双双殉情了，我要赶过去处理。”

2.

【蝙蝠侠呼叫绿灯侠04】

通讯器在桌子上像个黑暗童话里的老巫婆般尖叫起来，而瘫在椅子里的凯尔就是那个惨遭迫害可怜又无辜的公主。

沃利正坐在对面那张沙发里，十分钟前他的荧光绿男友敲开了他家的窗户，用自己的手机屏幕堵住了他即将爆发的起床气。

紧接着当他刚换上衣服，还来得及没商量出个所以然来，蝙蝠呼叫就出现了。

沃利和陷入恐慌的凯尔对视了一眼，果断地伸出手帮他接起了通讯，就像他每次在截稿日接编辑的来电那么熟练——介于他的男朋友是个会被编辑怼到只会说是的、可以和我很抱歉的小可怜，他的日常工作就是在电话线上和那个吃了枪药的编辑大战三百回合。

“不是我干的！”凯尔在第一时间冲那头高喊道。

“我知道。那两个家伙去了哪里？”蝙蝠侠的声音冷静得惊人，他难以判断这那种好的冷静或者更糟糕的。

“2682扇区北极星系？我不太确定。”凯尔说，“我试过了但联系不上他。”

“巴里说一个星期之后回来，在那之前我们谁也找不着他俩。”沃利补充道。

通讯器那边安静了一秒，就沃利对他的了解来说，到此为止他俩对他的利用价值已经结束了，所以蝙蝠侠会在一秒之后挂断通讯。然后他就可以把巴里和哈尔（毫无爆点）的私人感情问题抛之脑后，睡个完美的回笼觉。

但一秒之后，蝙蝠侠又开了口，“我希望你们不要做这么傻的事情。”

凯尔反应极快地回复他，“当然，我才不会在小行星带上乱涂乱画。”

沃利想起了他们在冥王星上的大幅涂鸦，凯尔试图教他搞清楚什么作图结构和人体构造之类。但他决定在接下来的零点零一秒中忘记这个问题，反正冥王星不会变成陨石坠在地球上。

于是他说，“是的，我们没这么傻。”

他花了足足一秒钟向哈尔诚心忏悔。

3.

昨天凌晨坠落在新墨西哥州的其中一块陨石角落刻着一行小字，发现者兴高采烈地拍了照放在了网上。

绿灯侠❤闪电侠——很高兴他们没傻到写上真名，毕竟这事儿不用想也知道谁能干得出来。虽然哈尔和巴里还没公开过，但奥利并不怎么奇怪这个发展——准确来说，就算他们哪天突然声称他们已经结婚还领养了个孩子估计都没人会觉得有多奇怪。

几小时之后这张照片就以西班牙流感般的速度感染了网络上的所有社交平台和媒体，并试图用高血压和心脏病杀死每一个目睹的LGBT过敏者、极端宗教人士。

和蝙蝠侠。

没多大点事儿，奥利弗对布鲁斯的神经过敏程度不屑一顾，美国难道还没到性取向平权的那天吗？

“我不知道你们到底在激动些什么。”奥利在伸到他嘴边的话筒前停下脚步，“任何人都有选择自己所爱的权利，这甚至不是联盟第一对。”

摄像机后的人们沉默了一瞬间，然后惊呼掀起更大的浪潮席卷了整个世界。

【正义联盟公开为LGBT人群发声！】

【绿箭侠称：绿灯侠和闪电侠甚至不是正义联盟第一对GAY！】

蝙蝠侠把新鲜出炉的报纸扔在桌上，痛苦地搓着脸。超人啜了口手上的咖啡，满怀同情地把另一杯塞进他手里。

“我们需要一个紧急会议，现在立刻马上。”他抬头对超人夹杂着愤怒又邪恶的嘶声吼道，“还有在那之前禁止联盟内部任何人在媒体面前针对这件事发言！”

4.

流言蜚语在一天之后甚嚣尘上。

大众的目光从绿灯侠和闪电侠出柜逐渐转移到了猜测谁才是正义联盟第一对GAY以及正义联盟到底有几对GAY上。

目前世界最佳拍档以绝对优势稳居各大榜单第一名。

当晚蝙蝠侠试着忘掉发生的这一系列愚蠢的意外，他刚得到了逃狱的谜语人的新线索，而把一个老对手抓捕归案是能暂时把他从绯闻里解脱出来的最好替代品。

他顺着痕迹追踪到教堂的钟塔，那个满身问号的精神病人抬起自己的帽沿，转着手杖勾起身边的一张花花绿绿的传单飞到他脚边，“问，什么东西越是虚假越是收人追捧？”

传单上面超人半抱着他飞在空中的一张照片力压群雄排在最高处，占据了大半版面。事实上蝙蝠侠绝佳的视力告诉他，那不是唯一一张有他参与的照片，他和罗宾的合照排在第四位（他真的很惊讶他们还能翻出这么老的照片，毕竟迪克已经从罗宾位置上离开有十几年了），和夜翼的在第七，红罗宾在十六。以及和哈尔、巴里、尚恩等等不胜枚举，他在榜单上的出现频率竟然令人震惊得高过了超人。

真的很感谢他们没把达米安也算进来，不然他可能会把所有参与狂欢的无良平台告到破产。

“是绯闻！”蝙蝠侠冷淡的反应激怒了谜语人，他愤怒地敲着手杖高声冲他喊，“你没有真的喜欢那个没脑子的外星人不是吗？”

于是他多用了半个小时把关你鸟事打进他脑子里。

5.

第三天事情已经发展到平权者在闪电侠博物馆面前游行和亲吻，而反对者则在马路对面拉起了横幅。

沃利花了一点时间才说服他们离开那里，凯尔和他一起出现的时候照相机和媒体的声音盖过了博物馆的广播。

在网上关于正义联盟基佬的假想名单上涨到一百之前，正联终于做出了官方回应。

“正义联盟的成员很多，他们有不同的性别、国籍、肤色、种族，不同的政治立场、信仰、性取向，甚至来自不同的星球。我们尊重这些差异。”

尚恩站在台前，克拉克穿着他那套大西装和平光眼镜坐下那些记者中间，攥着他的笔和速写纸快速地写着什么。尚恩的目光扫过他时，他抬起头，露出那个属于小记者的温和的笑容。

“但没有人可以为正义联盟选择一边站队，正义联盟不为任何人发声，不为LGBT，不为异性恋，不为偏激和反对者。”

“联盟的工作是拯救生命，我们不定义任何人，生命就只是生命，无有不同。”

“而成员的选择和取向不代表联盟的选择和取向，他们有自己的自由意志，他们可以为自己的言行负责。”

“另外，如果有人因为不相干的原因阻碍到联盟的重要行动，韦恩企业的律师团会将相应的人员伤亡和财产损失清算寄给你们。”

“仅此而已。谢谢。”

6.

“嘿，卡特，好久不见。”

哈尔哼着歌从电梯里飘出来，与鹰侠擦身而过时握拳友好地锤了锤他的肩膀，但鹰侠并没有回应他，相反，他用好像看到十个盖·加德纳在他面前脱掉制服排队裸奔般的古怪目光看了他一眼。

从他两分钟前回到2814扇区登上瞭望塔开始，所有人都拿这种眼神看他。

哈尔在他的休息室前收起制服，对着灯戒构造的镜子侧着脸左左右右琢磨了两秒，没发现任何不对劲的地方。

他耸耸肩，收起构造物推开门，刺鼻的香味就那么片刻间蜂拥了出来，呛得他连打了两个喷嚏。

几天前还是干干净净的单人休息室里如今堆满了五颜六色的鲜花，哈尔捂着鼻子连忙退出门口，以期在门牌上发现什么线索。那上面确实还写着GL01，没有在短短几天之内变成“毒藤女”或者“沼泽怪物”什么的。

他转过身正迎上的克拉克和布鲁斯，他们身后还跟着浩浩荡荡的正义联盟大军。

事情确实不太对劲。

“伙计们，这些花是哪儿来的？”他望向克拉克，指指他那个房间，而后者露出了一个微妙的表情——比看到盖更微妙一点，大概介于亲眼目睹五个凯尔和四个约翰裸奔之间。（哈尔为这个精神攻击似的联想在心底默默吐了两次舌头。）

克拉克适当斟酌了一下用词，“你的粉丝们寄来的祝福。”

“祝福什么？”

哈尔匆匆扫了眼他身后，蝙蝠侠的嘴角正绷在一个“你惹麻烦了”的角度。

“祝福你俩百年好合白头到老什么的。”克拉克摸了摸鼻子。

“我和谁结婚了？！”哈尔尖叫道。

“巴里啊。”

“什么？谁和我结婚了？！”刚从餐厅过来巴里，甫一露面就被这冲击性的消息撞掉了手上的汉堡。

克拉克挑起眉看了他一眼，显然并不准备像傻瓜一样地重复那个答案，“没结婚，不过差不多了。”

“我怎么自己都不知道什么就差不多了？？”

蝙蝠侠的神色有点不耐烦了——哈尔一直觉得他除了工作需要之外耐心就只有针尖那么大一点，他划了两下臂甲上的操作屏，把那张七天之内出现在世界每个角落的照片投影出来。

“你干的好事。”蝙蝠侠的指尖戳着那行直白的小字，巴里隐约觉得自己幻听到那黑色指套点在光线上发出那种扣在黑板上似的咚咚咚的声音。

“我没干过！！”哈尔不敢置信地瞪大眼睛，“我真的真的没干过！我和巴里只是朋友！”

蝙蝠侠皱起眉，偏过头看了眼戴安娜。

“认真的？你们要为了这种事上真言套索？”

绳索被扣在了哈尔手上，后者没有挣扎，他看起来已经对这个苍凉的世界失去信心了。

“再说一遍你刚刚那句话。”蝙蝠侠说。

“真的不是我干的。我和巴里……”哈尔低头看了眼那个金色的套索，“好吧，我有点喜欢他，但我还没和任何人说过呢！谁会把告白写在一块根本没人看到的石头上！”

巴里手指搔过颧骨，装模作样地低下头咳嗽两声，拿眼神悄悄瞥着前后左右那些队友们，但没人多给他一点注意力。连沃利都没，他和凯尔站在最后拿意志凝成的绿线无聊地玩着翻花绳。

戴安娜收回绳索拍了拍这个还没钻进柜子里就被迫出柜的可怜人，“往好处想想，你现在告白了。”

哈尔拿可怜又绝望的眼神瞥着她。

世界第一侦探神色凝重地转过身甩着披风快步向来的方向走去，步履因他犯下的这个愚蠢至极的失误而沉重又焦虑。

超人叹了口气，同样拍了拍哈尔的肩。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“这是一个由偏见导致的谬误，我们不该仅因刻板印象就给一个人定罪，所有人都需要在这件事上反思一下自己的行为。”

他义正言辞的好像在做什么年终总结。

哈尔看着他们大多数人就像莫名其妙的出现一样莫名其妙的一哄而散，除了颓丧的世界第一拍档，更多的人更像是看了一部免费的八卦喜剧而现在终于收场了。

巴里看看四周，眼神乱飘着倒退了两步，“我就……先回去警局报个道什么的？一会儿你记得先去沃利那儿接上维多利亚一起回来。”

他眨了眨眼睛，在一个呼吸之后留下一串闪电消失无踪。

“维多利亚？”唯一还留在原地的奥利环起手。

“我们前段时间捡回来的一只金毛。”哈尔依然处于迷惑之中，“说真的，在我不在的这一个星期到底发生了什么？”

“发生了在你们领养一个孩子前需要先干的事情。”奥利捏了捏自己的鼻尖，“总之现在全世界都觉得你俩已经是一对了。”

“所以这见鬼的到底谁干的？！”

哈尔的怒吼几乎冲出了瞭望塔，他计划了几十页A4纸的Plan ABCD在第一步都还没来得及施行的情况下就这么死于非命——他直接跳过了告白、约会、结婚这恋爱关系中90%的重要部分，唯一得到的就是一屋子祝他们百年好合的鲜花和贺卡。

这感觉就像是你花几百块钱买的游戏巨作，却在角色还没出教学关卡的时候遇到了致命bug直接跳去了结局动画。

“是啊。”奥利讪笑了两声，“是谁干的这么缺德的事情。”

+1

这是第一个将照片上传至网络的妹子在绿箭侠开口认可绿红关系之后备齐储备粮窝在自家地窖里避难的第六天。

世界和平。

可喜可贺。

-end-


End file.
